


The Nicest Angel

by juncj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Too Much Talking, idk what this is, jk /coughs/ is nowhere found here, overusage of "stupid", too little /coughs/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncj/pseuds/juncj
Summary: “I need someone to be my friend, someone who won’t run away. Maybe send me an angel, the nicest angel you have.”- Lilo Pelekai, Lilo & Stitch (2002)





	The Nicest Angel

**Author's Note:**

> .this went a completely different path from when I first got the idea  
> .and yes, this was inspired by lilo and stitch... early last month  
> .is short  
> .i ended up leaving it to collect dust cuz i gOT A KITTEN!  
> .wanna write a catboy/catgirl jicheol or a jihoon or a cheol fic so bad  
> .i got distracted  
> .anyways i didnt know how to end it so  
> .might add some more in distant future  
> .might

“I’m here, sent as the Angel you’ve begged for.”

“I asked that once, and it was sarcastic.”

“Are you sassing me, young man?” 

_Stupid, annoying old man who won’t leave me alone_ , Jihoon thinks before shoving away the face that was previously barely 2 inches from his right cheek. Soonyoung is infuriating enough, always constantly pushing his patience to its limits. Adding another irritating, hyperactive bunny to his life equation- it will for sure drive him crazy. 

One of these days, people will wonder _what happened to Soonyoung and Seungcheol?_ But they will never find out the truth, or their bones even, because Jihoon’s gonna literally erase their presence from the surface of the Earth.

 

It’s a horrible day, with horrible weather of horrible heavy rain and horrible strong winds. He’s fortunate to choose today as one of those “I woke up on the right side of bed” mornings because, looking at his bone-soaked friends, he thanks his lucky star that he isn’t suffering the same fate.

Registration will start in 15 minutes but his friends still haven’t left for their own classes, dripping wet and chatting up in his and Wonwoo’s class instead. He tunes out their conversation, knowing exactly how much listening and arguing with them that " _Earth isn’t flat God damn it,_ " is definitely not worth sacrificing his once-in-a-blue-moon good mood.

“So, Jihoon hyung,” starts one of the second years his friends had _adopted_ , “When are you gonna introduce us to your date?” He drawls out the last word, effective in a way that speaks volumes of how much he loves to aggravate the other.

“Today’s the 7th of March,” he deadpans. Honestly, he doesn’t really want to deal with this right now.

“Oh, hyung, you’re so funny!”

“Thanks.”

“Jihoon hyung~” Now Soonyoung and Seokmin have joined in, whining at his refusal to quench their thirst for answers. But then Seokmin giggles under his palm, eyes disappearing, catching his boyfriend’s attentions. “What is it, Minnie?”

“Is your plus one Seungcheo-hmph!” A loud slap resonates in the room because _is he planning to tell the whole world about his not-so-little crush on the basketball captain_?

“Shut up,” Jihoon hisses in the younger’s ear before removing his hand from the other’s mouth. The former’s face then scrunches up after noticing the slick covering his palm, wiping it roughly on Soonyoung’s blazer. “Honestly, you guys, it’s just a trip to an aquarium- we’re meant to find partners, not dates.”

He can tell from the looks of their faces, apart from Wonwoo that is, they don’t see the difference between partnering up for a school trip and finding a date for freaking prom. And their school doesn’t even hold proms!

“Can’t we just go around in a group? We’re all going anyway.” To this, the comedic trio simultaneously cough into closed fists. Each murmuring a different excuse under their breaths before sprinting out the door.

“Ah, I remember now that I have homework to finish.” Really? Two minutes before school starts? Now he remembers?

“Now I remembered that my classmate needed help with something before class.” God, no wonder they’re a couple. They are definitely gonna end up lost on the trip, too busy spreading their PDA for the whole of South Korea to see or something.

“I don’t think the teachers will allow that.” Well, Seungkwan is actually making sense for once. The teachers always had to either shush or shoo them whenever they group up. His friends were either too loud or were being a bunch of imps. Jihoon never really disagreed with the teachers when it comes down to shutting up their nonsense.

“Do you think I should grow a beard? Maybe then Mingyu will notice me.” Wonwoo was once again lost in his own world, only half-mindedly asking Jihoon the question and his other half just conversing with himself. This time, the younger tunes out because he refuses to be traumatised by mutterings of how _maybe Mingyu has a beard kink, then he’ll definitely love me back._

Jihoon buries his pained expression into his hands, one of them smelling an awful lot like the peanut butter Seokmin had in his sandwich. _I need new friends._

 

It’s a week ‘til the trip and Jihoon still hasn’t found himself a worthy partner. He stared longingly at the smarter bunch of his classmates, hoping they would get the hint. But they all avoided his gaze (read: glare).

He had asked Junhui and Lee Chan out of desperation, even went as far as going down to his knees when he confronted Jisoo, but to no avail. They all scrambled away as they shouted out that already have partners, afraid of his non-oncoming wrath. He’s too saddened at the fact that it’s just him left out of his list of friends and acquaintances without one, just him alone, to actually scheme out murders at the moment.

Thinking about it now, overlooking the front yard from the school’s rooftop, he decides that he really does need more friends, _better_ friends to be precise.

So in his semi-mellow, semi-bitter state, he clasps his hands together. He closes his eyes, letting the lyrics of ‘Hawaiian Roller Coaster’ from Lilo and Stitch inspire him to act out a prayer.

“I need someone to be my friend, someone who won’t run away. Maybe send me an angel, the nicest angel you have.” Even 5-year-olds can probably sense the sarcasm dripping from his voice but, apparently, a 17-year-old _Choi Seungcheol_ is too dumb to detect it.

“I can be your friend.”

 _Stupid, stupid big-headed basketball player_ , the shorter of the two mutters under his breath, a hand to his chest as he calms down and ignores the fact that he practically jumped 3 feet into the air from fright. His eyes remain closed, unwilling to let his mind wander into inappropriate scenarios that he knows will come if he looks at his physical attraction, his love-lust interest, his stinking _crush_.

“Woah, you okay there?”

To that, Jihoon mumbles an ‘I’m fine’, low enough for the other to hear. His eyes now open but are downcast, still resisting the urge to ogle at _perfect, hot, completely mesmerizing Choi Seungcheol_. Okay, his gaze might have shifted a bit then, a small glance to the man standing beside him that causes his entire being to overheat. 

Upon the realization that he’s probably turning red in the face, very much visibly to Seungcheol, he rushes for his backpack. Nerves haywired and senses dead, all he can do now is throw his bag over his shoulder and rush to the door, ignoring the little trip he does after he takes his fifth step.

He also ignores the quiet ‘hey, what?’ the wind carried to his ears, as well as the small shattering of his heart because _why is he throwing away his chance to talk to Seungcheol like this?_

 

The day when his loneliness will finally be announced to the whole student body is finally here. Jihoon was with the group a few minutes ago, they chose to meet up before they had to split up into their respective couplings. Now he’s alone, embarrassingly and miserably alone.

To his front was a line of the other students, all with their partners, queuing up for registration and to board the buses prepared. To his bad, bad luck, the bus where all his friends were in got full right when it was his turn.

Now he’s gonna be alone, without his friends and a partner, in a bus full of the pricks from school who he never and will never bother wasting an effort for. _God, he’s such a loner._

He moves to the line to his left, where the bus was boarding the last of pairings. A small gathering stands a few feet away, some students whose partners haven’t arrived yet and teachers who are busy calling for the missing students’ guardians. 

“Next,” the teacher checking up on the bus’ pairings calls out and _just great_ , it’s now Jihoon’s turn with his non-existent partner. 

“Umm…” He can’t help the bowing of his head, hands coming together to his front and shoe scuffing the concrete below.

“And where may your partner be, Mr. Lee?” Ah of course he remembers Jihoon. It’s Mr. Byun, the school’s discipline teacher who was always assigned to shut up Soonyoung and Seokmin who also conveniently rarely leaves his side. Mr. Byun also happens to be a huge fan of idiot-talk so he ends up joining in with the couple he was supposed to silence, doing the exact opposite of his work description. 

“That’s-” 

“I’m here,” a voice calls out from somewhere in the crowd. Jihoon turns around to name the new victim in his _to-kill-and-erase-existence-of_ list, only to stop his mental-threats short at the sight of _Choi stupid Seungcheol’s_ face merely inches away from his own. The latter has the audacity to look smug when staring into the face of death as he continues, “Sent as the Angel you’ve begged for.”

“I asked that once, and it was sarcastic.” He’s really not in the mood to deal with stupid poop-heads right now so he chooses instead to act neutral and shift his gaze to the teacher, who redirected his focus back to the clipboard where he’s probably writing down _‘Lee Jihoon <3 Choi Seungcheol’_ because he’s a prick and is most likely friends with Soonyoung. 

Kwon Soonyoung, his loveable friend who loves to tell his other prick-friends lies of how big of a fan Jihoon is of basketball and how much he looks up to the school’s basketball star, Choi Seungcheol, just to get back at his friend for an incident back in middle school that involved chewed gum, a chicken wing and 12-year-old Soonyoung’s big fat crush on boring, 12-year-old Wonwoo.

“Are you sassing me, young man?” 

_Stupid, annoying old man who won’t leave me alone_ , Jihoon thinks before shoving away the face that was previously barely 2 inches from his right cheek. Of course, his efforts in maintaining physical distance is fruitless because, just as Seungcheol’s face disappears, his arm appears around the smaller’s shoulders. 

“Alrighty then, get in ya lovebirds,” he says with what Jihoon believes to be is an underlying tone of mischief. The student fights hard to straighten out his eyebrows to stop himself from getting a ridiculous hot pink note for- _glaring at a teacher again._

 _Seung-stupid-cheol_ has the audacity to giggle at this time of Jihoon’s crisis of an overheating face and racing heart. With a huff, the shorter shrugs of the arm hanging on his shoulders and stomps into the bus, ignoring (wow he does that a lot) the bus driver’s annoyed gaze. He chooses a seat near the back, followed by Seungcheol sliding in to the seat next to him, a hand somehow _naturally_ landing on _his_ knee. 

“What th-” 

“So tell me about yourself, _Lee Jihoon_.”

“We’re in a bus of snotty students, not on a date in a classy cafe.”

“It’s always a date if I’m with you.”

“Can you just shut up?”

“Only when your lips are on mine.”

“You’re annoying.”

“It’s the only way I can have all of your attention on me.”

By now, the taller has retracted his hand and instead has his arm slung around Jihoon’s shoulders again, face at an irritatingly, _magnificently_ small distance away. Although Jihoon doesn’t very much appreciate the smug look he has on, and it’s totally not doing things to his heart.

“I will kill you.”

“Aww I’m honoured that you want to do things with my body.”

“What the hell?”

At this, Seungcheol moves his huge head away, looking sheepish with his unoccupied hand scratching his nape. “I might not have thought through that last comment.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jihoon crosses his arms then, feeling that he’d be content with ignoring the other’s presence after this and to just stare out the window.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol whines, like a _baby_. “Jihoon, I’m sorry.” 

“...”

“Please don’t ignore me.” 

“What do you want?”

“Let’s be friends,” the taller forcibly turns the other around to face him. 

“And why should I agree to that?” By now, Jihoon’s frown is on a 5-minute streak- and the bus hasn’t even started moving yet!

“Because it’ll be the best thing you’ll ever agree to!” Sensing the other’s reluctance, Seungcheol lets his stupid mouth ramble on as his last attempt. “I swear I’ll be the nicest angel you’ve ever befriended!”

At this, Jihoon’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head but he restrains himself. He also restrains the smile that is about to bloom on his face because _stupid Seungcheol hasn’t earned the right to deserve it yet_ and _yes_ , he’s completely ignoring the fact that he does indeed have a crush on said stupid as well as how his face feels too _hot_ and how his heart is thumping too _loud_.

“Shut up, stupid.”

“But Jihoonie~”

And that was how the whole bus ride consisted of Choi Seungcheol’s whinings and Lee Jihoon’s not-so-kind responses.


End file.
